Mates and Family
by lilbit182007
Summary: Edward finds his mate. But is her history to much for him to handle. And will her family let her stay with him and his family without trouble. All Vampire. Im not good with summaries so please read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

When Vampires meet their mates its instant. there is no doubt in either of their minds. Their's a need to be together, to touch and be intimate so that they can complete the bond. If vampires have special abilities then they share them to a certain extent. For example with Alice and Jasper, Jasper cant exactly have visions but when Alice does he doesn't see them but he kind of just knows what's happening. With Alice she can sense emotions but cant control them like Jasper does.

Just wanted to explain some little things.

EPOV Chapter 1

Another day sitting in this irritating place, listening to the on going whispers and thoughts about this new girl that's joining Forks High today. Apparently she just moved her and lives on her own. They say she lost her parents a couple of years ago. I do feel sorry for her but there's nothing for me to do. She's a human so my family and I will be avoiding her.

So far I haven't had a class with the new girl Isabella, though I have heard that she prefers to be called Bella. All the boys in this school are already drooling over her like a new shiny toy to play with. Some of the thoughts have been quite disturbing. Even after how long I've lived with Rose and Emmet but these thoughts just make me want to gag.

"Cheer up Edward. Your going to enjoy today. Or at least your next class period!" Alice says as her and Jasper come to sit at the lunch table with their prop food. Alice my little pixie of a sister is always trying to come up with excuses to get me excited about things she's excited about. She dad told me last night that today would be a life changing day for me and I've never went against Alice's visions before but I just didn't agree with her on this one.

I was getting rather irritated by my little pixie sister. Ever since last night she has been blocking her visions from me and she never does that unless something's going to happen that I wont like.

"Alice why cant you just show me what you saw and let it be done with?" I asked getting more irritated. She was singing a song that I hated over and over again in her head. Jasper was going over old war strategies. I just glared at them.

"Chill Edward, everything will be fine. She's not blowing it out of proportion. I promise." Jasper said with a smug smile on his face while pulling Alice a little closer into his side.

" Well if you both would just let me know what's going on then I'd calm down. You know I don't like not knowing what's going to happen. Mainly when it involves me." I growled.

"Come on Eddie if the pixie thought it'd be better if you didn't know then just let it go and go with the flow." Emmet said as he and Rose sat down at our table.

"Don't you trust Alice, Edward?" Rose asked. She was playing with Emmet's hair.

"Yes I trust Alice. But you know how she is. Alice thinks things she's excited about that I should be excited about it as well when normally I'm not. Usually its something I dislike." I stated.

"Edward it IS something YOU will love! Trust me and just relax." Alice said bouncing up and down. " And of course I'll like it too. Actually the whole family will but mainly you." She finished.

" I'm just going to go to class see you at the car." I said getting up and heading out of the lunch area. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I love my family but sometimes they tend to drive me a little crazy. Mainly when they are hiding things from me.

"Wait you haven't seen the new girl yet" Alice spoke so only vampire hearing could hear.

"Alice I don't need the see the new girl." I spoke just as low.

_Fine but you'll still thank me later._ Was Alice's last thought to me before I exited the lunch area.

I walked at a human pace toward my class. I knew it would still be empty but I needed time to think about everything. Why would Alice keep something that was suppose to be important to me away from me? Did she think I couldn't handle knowing before it happened? What if it is something I cant handle and things go wrong? Doesn't she think I need a warning?

These thoughts did not help me calm down. When I made it to class I was right in knowing no one would be in there. Not even the teacher. So went to my lab table and sat my things down neatly on the table top. Then put my head on the table and closed my eyes. I could still hear others thoughts but it wasn't so bad when they weren't in the same room as me.

A minute before the bell I jerked my head up quickly. I smelled a vampire but it wasn't one of my family. There has never been another vampire in this school so far and very few that followed our diet. Then the door opened and in walked a beautiful brown haired girl. She smelled of vampire but her eyes were brown. Then another smell hit me like a ton of bricks and I was left breathless. It was a sent that I wanted to bury myself in and never come out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything to do with twilight.**

"Hello" She said. She shut the door without breaking eye contact. _He must be a vegetarian as well. I knew I smelled 5 of them in the lunch area but I only saw 4._ She thought. Even hearing her thoughts her voice was musical.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" I said politely while standing to walk toward her. She glided gracefully toward me as well. I felt this tug in my chest. I was like it was drawing me nearer to her.

"I'm Bella. So your one as well?" Bella asked me. I didn't really know what to say I knew she knew already what I was but with her eyes being brown I couldn't really know if she was really a vampire or hung around vampires. Hold on yes I could. I'm so stupid. I don't hear her heart beat.

"Yes I guess I am." I said extending my hand to shake hers. "Its nice to meet you Bella."

_He seems so nice. I hope the rest of his coven is this nice. I know I've seen visions of them before and of Edward as well. _

"You have visions?" I asked Bella while leading her to our table. Still with my hand holding hers. I'm so happy the only seat open is beside me.

"Oh" Bella said looking surprised.

"What? Are you ok Bella?" I hope she's ok. I hope I didn't do anything to offend her. But she had visions like Alice. I'd ask about it again later. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh no no. You're a mind reader aren't you?" She asked still looking surprised.

"Yes. Why and how did you know?" Oh I asked if she had visions and she hadn't said it out loud.

_Because I hear you in my head as well. Along with I guess the other humans around here. Plus you asked me a question about what I had thought. I will explain it later though. _She thought to me.

"Yes but I don't.." Then I stopped. Only mates share gifts. That's why her smell is intoxicating to me and I want to pull her to my chest and hold her and touch her and kiss her and.. Oh I need to stop this thinking. Sorry Bella.

"Oh no its quite all right. I feel it too. So you don't have a mate? Or girlfriend or anything?" Bella asked biting her bottom lip. It was so sexy.

"No not a girl or anything. But maybe a mate." I said with a raise eyebrow at her. She started to giggle. Then the Damn bell rang. We were seated at the lab table already. Turned toward each other with our knees touching and one hand still interlocked.

_Well we will have to get to know each other a bit before we can actually say we are mates. I know I feel it to and they say you cant fight it and believe me I'm not fighting it but I'd like to know more about you as well. Ya know?_ Bella thought to me while smiling the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

_Yes I completely agree. But we will have a problem with the humans because I want to touch you. I know that sounded wrong and I'm sorry. Like right now holding your hand feels right to me._ I thought back to her with a small smile. I knew if I was human I'd be blushing right now.

_Well we could say that I'm your girlfriend. That we've been dating a little while and I moved here so we could see each other more? That is if you wanted that?_ Bella looked nervous.

"Of course I want to say that." I said smiling at her.

Soon the teacher followed by many students came into the class room. Bella stood to go take her slip to the teacher to get him to sign it and the moment her hand left mind I felt empty. I felt an ache in my chest.

_I feel it too but I have to get this signed. I'll be right back._ Bella thought to me.

I took calming breathes even though I didn't need to breath. But it helped calm me because I was surrounded by Bella's scent. That sent did things to me that I've never had done before. I calmed me but it also filled me with lust. I've never lusted after anyone before but with just her sent I get turned on. This is good and this is bad. What if she thinks I only think about sex. And when she sits down she'll see my erection. Shit shit shit.

When Bella started walking back to our lab table I had to think of other things. Baseball, Basketball, Soccer, lets see what else? Bella grabbed my hand when she sat next to me and looked into my eyes. I took another small breath of air and what I smelled just made me harder and want to take her right then and there. Bella was aroused as well. I could smell it and it was not helping me stay calm at the moment.

_Do you think your hard on is helping me? I've never been aroused before. This is so new to me. _Bella thought to me. Then she looked down at the book in front of her.

_She's holding hands with Cullen? How did this happen? She's suppose to be mine not his. _Mike Newton thought and I couldn't stop the growl that came from me. But none of the humans heard. Bella did thought and her head snapped up toward me, then she glared at Newton._ Oh she's looking at me that could be a good sign._ Mike than waved a little wave at my Bella. She turned toward the front to look at the board then.

_Edward calm down. It's ok. I'm not his and I'm not interested in him at all._ She thought smiling a little smile at me. I still couldn't calm down, he was thinking disgusting thing about my Bella and I wanted to go over and rip his throat out.

_Calm down. You don't want to expose us do you?_ She thought to me

_No but you can hear what he's thinking. He shouldn't be thinking things like that about you. _I thought back to her. I breathed in her smell again and it calmed me a little. Bella started rubbing soothing circles onto my hand with her thumb and it helped calm me some more.

"Thank you" I whispered to her.

"Ok class you have maybe a few minutes before the bell rings. You may talk to your lab partners till then. Stay in your seats though." Mr. Wilson the teacher said before going to his desk to finish grading some papers from the other day.

"So do you want to skip next period and come to my house? You can meet everyone else. I bet they would love to meet you and we can get to know each other better if you'd like?" I asked. I really hoped she's say yes.

"Yes that would be great. How many are their in your 'family'?" Bella asked

"Seven. There is me of course. Then there are my 'parents' Carlisle who is a doctor at the hospital, then his wife Esme. She is an architect. Then there is Rose, Alice, Emmet and Jasper." I told her. Then I explained that Rose and Emmet are mated as well as Alice and Jasper.

"Wow" Bella said shaking her head.

Then I heard my little pixie sister's thoughts. _We will meet you both at the house Edward. You can ride with Bella so you can show her the way. Oh hey Bella. I'm Alice. Oh yeah I told Ya so Edward._ I could hear her giggle in my head.

"So Alice the sister?" Bella asked giggling herself.

"Yes. She's physic." I told Bella so only she could hear. " So it's ok if I ride with you?"

"Oh yes of course." Bella told me softly.

**Riiinnnggg**

"Well we better get going." I told Bella as I grabbed my books and her bag.

"I can get that" Bella said while trying to get her bag from me.

"No it's what a boyfriend does for his girlfriend." I told her loud enough for Newton to hear as he was walking toward us.

"So Bella your Cullen's girlfriend?" Mike asked her while glaring at me. I just smiled in response.

"Oh Hey Mike. Yeah Edward is my boyfriend. He's been my boyfriend for along while now. Well we got things to do Mike. See Ya around." Bella said turning to grab my free hand and walking out of the room with me.

After we exited the room she thought to me.. _I cant stand that human boy. He just irritates me. Like who I'm with is his business. Who does he think he is? _She was sounding more and more angry. I started rubbing little circles on her hand with my thumb to try to calm her down.

"Thanks. Sorry I sometimes have anger issues. I'm still new at all this." Bella said looking up at me. New at this? How long has she been a vampire for?

" I'll tell you when we get to your house." Bella told me.

"Ok. Where is your car?" I asked

She pointed to the blue Audi that was parked beside my silver Volvo. I was a nice looking car. Something I would own.

"Nice" I stated.

"Thanks." Bella said looking over at my sibling waiting between our two vehicles. I quickly go my keys out of my pocket and threw them to Jasper.

"Hey why cant I drive?" Emmet whined.

"Because I know Jasper wont wreck my car like you did last time you drove a vehicle of mine." I told him truthfully.

They gathered into the car and I opened Bella's drivers side door for her and then got in the passenger side.

The drive to the house was quiet mostly other than me giving her directions but It was a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything to do with twilight**

APOV

On the way home I decided to fill Rose and Emmet in on what was going on. I knew they had questions about this new girl and Edward. Rose seemed pissed but that's nothing new. Emmet seemed excited. That's Emmet for you!

"Ok here's what I know. They as in Edward and Bella" Emmet looked at me questioningly. "The new girl's name is Bella. Well they are mates so she will be able to read everyone's minds when Edward is around." I told them

"Great just what we need. Another one that can hear what we are thinking." Rose said angrily. I was expecting that from Rose.

" Its not so bad. She'll learn to turn it off. Edward cant do that but she can. I don't know how long it will take her but she'll be able to do it." I told them. Hopefully that'll make Rose less angry.

"Ok so what else do we need to know Alice?" Emmet asked.

"Well she has a power too. I don't know what it is yet but I don't know I just have this feeling about her." It still had me confused. I had saw a vision earlier with her meeting everyone and Carlisle asked for her history which for some reason I couldn't see her telling us either and then she said she had a power and it all went blank after that.

"You have a feeling but you don't know for sure?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Just be nice everyone. She's important to Edward. She's important to me. We are going to be best friends." I told them. I had seen a vision of her and I going shopping and doing a lot of things together. I was so excited to get a best friend. I had Rose don't get me wrong I love her like a sister but she wasn't really my best friend. And Bella would be my best friend and my sister. I was so happy for Edward.

EPOV

When we arrived at the house everyone was already inside. Their minds where a jumble of different things. From excited to curious to angry. Angry was Rose as always.

"Its so beautiful." Bella said from beside me.

"Thank you. Esme had it all redone before we moved here." I told her.

I got out quickly and went and opened her door for her. I held out my hand to help her out of the car.

"Thank you" She said

"It's my pleasure." I told her honestly.

We walked up to the front door hand in hand. Before I could open the door it was swung open and Alice rushed to Bella hugging her tightly.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you Bella. We are going to be best friends. I'm Alice." Alice told her and then let her go and grabbed her other hand that I wasn't holding and pulled her into the house.

"It's nice to meet you as well Alice." Bella said laughing at Alice's hyperness.

Alice lead us to the living room where everyone was waiting and started to introduce Bella to everyone.

"That's Carlisle our father for all intense and purposes, his wife Esme, our mother. That's my mate and husband Jasper. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. That's Rose and that's Emmet, Rose's mate and husband." She told Bella as she pointed to each one of them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Bella Swan." Bella told them

"It's so nice to have you at our home Bella." Esme said stepping forward to hug Bella. Bella hugged her back with a smile on her face.

Carlisle stepped forward next to shake Bella's hand. "It's nice to meet you Bella." He told her.

"it's a pleasure Dr. Cullen." Bella said

"Oh call me Carlisle." Carlisle smiled at her.

Emmet was next to greet Bella and he took her in a big bear hug " Hey Bella." He said swinging her around. When he sat her down she was giggling.

"Hey Emmet. Its nice to meet you too." Bella laughed. Rose stepped up next and extended her hand.

"I'm Rose. Its nice to meet you." Rose was actually being polite?

"Hey Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella told her shaking her hand.

After that we all went to the living room to sit and talk. Rose and Emmet sat on a love seat together. Jasper sat in a recliner with Alice on his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat on a couch and Bella and I sat in the other love seat. Bella and I were still holding hands. Esme looked so happy seeing this.

"So Bella if you don't mind me asking. I was hoping to hear about your history as a vampire." Carlisle asked

"Well what would you like to know?" Bella asked him. She didn't seem bothered by Carlisle wanting to know about her past.

"Well you can tell me at what age you where turned and how long ago you were turned if you don't mind." Carlisle said.

"Ok well I was 16 when I was turn. And that was…

**Sorry I know cliff hanger. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**BPOV**_

"Ok well I was 16 when I was turn. And that was 5 years ago." I told them.

"5 years? Your still just a newborn." Jasper said. He seemed like he didn't like this.

"Technically yes still like a newborn. But I skipped that phase. Human blood does NOT appeal to me in any way." I told him. And I wasn't lying. I am not drawn to human blood at all.

_WOW_ was all their thoughts. Ok so maybe that's good. I hope they think its good.

"It is good Bella. We've never met anyone that didn't like human blood. Whether they've had it before or not. It's sometimes difficult for us even though we've had years to perfect our control." Edward said smiling at me and rubbing circles with his thumb on the top of my hand.

"Well who changed you and why." Carlisle asked me. He looked interested. He seems nice though and his thoughts are nice as well. He was intrigued.

"Well I was changed in Italy." I began and Edward cut me off

"Italy? You don't have an accent."

"No I don't because I'm not from Italy. I was off just visiting a friend I had there named Jane." I told him.

"Jane of the Volturi?" Alice asked this time.

"Yes. Her and I have talked on the internet for years. She's such a nice person." I told them. I really missed Jane and Hedi.

"Jane nice?" Rose scoffed. What's her problem. Jane is sweet. She's like a sister to me.

"Jane hasn't been the nicest person we have met. She likes making others suffer by using her power on others and she enjoys it." Edward told me

"Oh yes that's Jane. But she's like a sister to me. Shall I tell you how I came to be?" I asked.

"Oh yes. We wont interrupt again." Carlisle said and look at each of his 'children'. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well I went to Italy to visit with Jane." I started. " I was to meet her at the airport. So Jane met me at the airport and took me to the castle. I knew she was different already because she had red eyes but I wasn't scared because she told me she had red eyes before. We've sent each other pictures before. So when we got to the castle she showed me to my room which was right beside hers. Their were lots of others around and they stared at me. I was a little nervous but Jane reassured me that I was ok. Well after I got settled she wanted me to meet her 'father'.

"So she took me to this large room with 3 thrones in it. It was so beautiful. There I met Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro seemed so excited to meet me. He came right up to me and shook my hand. His eyes got as big as saucers. I asked if he was ok. "Oh yes my dear child." he had told me. He asked me to give him a moment alone with Jane. So I stepped out of the room. I didn't know what was going on. I hoped Jane wasn't in trouble for having me there. Like 5 minutes later they asked me to come back in.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jane is everything ok?" I asked unsure._

"_Oh yes everything is fine. Father just wanted to ask me a few questions." Jane said with a smile._

"_Dear Isabella how have you been?" Aro asked me. He seemed concerned._

"_I'm fine." I answered_

"_Isabella I know that isn't true. I have seen your life. I have a gift you see. I can see every thought you've ever had by the touch of your hand." Aro said giving me a sad smile._

"_Oh" was all I could say._

"_Tell me dear child, are you really ok?" Aro asked again._

"_I don't know" I told him truthfully. I had just lost my parents and coming to Italy to visit Jane was something I wanted to do before I ended my life. I was alone with no one. I had no family, no real friends other than Jane._

"_You can see we are different. Do you know what we are child?" Marcus asked. He seemed concerned as well._

" _I know your different. You have red eyes, paler than me, cold to the touch and your skin is hard as marble. But I do not know what you are. Does it really matter what you are?" I asked. I hadn't cared really. I'd like to know but it didn't matter to me. Jane was my friend and they all seemed nice to me other than the staring._

"_We are Vampires." Caius stated_

"_Okay." I knew they were different. " Does that mean your going to eat me or whatever?" I had to ask. I didn't really care but I wanted to know._

"_You aren't scared my child?" Aro asked me_

"_No. You said you've seen what I've thought before. So you know life has no meaning to me anymore." I told him truthfully_

"_You are a brave little child, Isabella. But no we will not kill you. I can make you an offer though. You could become one of us and stay with us. You'd be Jane and Alec's sister. You'd always have 'family' with us my dear." Aro told me. His smile was so big I thought it was going to split his face into._

"_Can I have time to think about it? It's a lot to take in at the moment." I asked_

"_Oh of course my child." Marcus said. He proceeded to come toward me slowly like he was scared he'd scare me. When he got in front of me he asked "May I hug you dear Isabella?"_

_I didn't answer I just hugged him. He seemed shocked but then hugged me back. This wasn't just any hug. It felt like a fathers hug and I started to cry._

"_Shh shh dear Isabella. I'm here my sweet child. No one will hurt you." He soothed me. Then he picked me up and took me to my room. Marcus put me in bed and tucked the covers around me. He stayed with me that night just running his fingers through my hair._

_**End Flashback**_

"So the next day I told them I wanted to become a vampire. Marcus wanted to bite me. He told me I was like a daughter to him and he's always protect me. So I stayed with them till a few months ago. I wanted to go out on my own for a while. I told papa I would return and visit as often as I could. He was sad but he understood." I finished telling them my story.

"So your part of the Volturi?" Jasper asked me

"Well in a way yes but in another way no. You see I'm not part of the guard or anything. I could be but papa worries so much, even with my powers he just doesn't want me to go on missions." I told them. Oh how I missed papa and my uncles.

"Powers? As in more than one?" Esme asked. She wasn't rude just curious.

"Yes. Well I have visions kind of. If it involves me then I see things but if it doesn't then I don't see them things. I also have a shield. It isn't always in place but I can put it up whenever I feel the need. Jane and I practiced with it. My shield is a physical shield also in that if I feel threatened then it comes up on its own. Or I can protect others if I wish too." I told them.

"Oh if I wanted I could absorb a power and keep it well forever. Like with Edwards mind reading, it will always be there now but I can turn it off or on if I wanted. Now Alice's visions I could have as well and the same with Jasper's power if I so chose to." I told them. I wanted to be honest. Most would be scared so I hope I haven't frightened them off.

"Oh my you do have a lot of powers." Esme said.

"I wont use them unless I need to. Like if I don't want Edward to hear me I can put up my mental shield. Or I could put it around any of you if you don't want Edward to know what's going on."

"Oh yes we are going to have some fun with Eddie" Emmet boomed laughing.


End file.
